It has long been recognized that the conventional ball and socket interconnection between a trailer hitch on the towing vehicle such as an automobile or light truck and the trailer tongue of a towed vehicle such as a camper or other trailer permits the possibility of undesirable sway of the towed vehicle under certain operating conditions. Such conditions may result from rough, uneven or winding roads, environmental factors such as cross winds or even the suspension characteristics of the vehicles involved.
In order to minimize or eliminate sway a number of sway control devices have been developed including, for example, the trailer sway control device set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,885 to Good et al. and the friction sway control device presently sold by Reese Products, Inc. under part number 26660.
Generally, the ball mount heads of weight distributing hitch assemblies are equipped with a sway control ball connector for connection with such sway control devices. Such weight distributing hitch assemblies are generally relatively expensive and oftentimes an operator desires to equip a trailer for sway control but has no simultaneous need for weight distribution. Accordingly, the availability of combined weight distribution/sway control devices doesn't meet such an operator's needs.
In the previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,885 to Good et al., a sway control adaptor bar is secured directly to the draw bar by welding. By means of this system the operator may convert a simple draw bar and hitch ball arrangement to allow for sway control without the addition or in the absence of weight distribution. Many operators, however, would rather have a readily reversible conversion available so that the simple draw bar and hitch ball arrangement may be conveniently restored at any desired time. The present invention addresses this need.